


Turns out there's this drummer...

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woman in Las Vegas on business meets 2CELLOS drummer Dusan Kranjc - a little bit of romance, a lot more of.... read on to find out what else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns out there's this drummer...

I love my line of work. Every year, I get a week of what is essentially a bonus paid vacation to some fantastic spot on the planet, get to spend a few mornings in silly meetings and then the rest of the time partying and enjoying myself, all on my boss’s dime. No ringing phones to answer, no pissed clients to soothe, just a little bit of boring seminar and lots of paid R&R.

This year, we were in Las Vegas, in May. Life was good. Not the miserable hot summer that Las Vegas is known for, but great lying out by the pool weather and the company credit card for meals. Ok, I did have to pay for my own drinks and entertainment, but for what this hotel cost my boss, I could handle that.

So this is how it went.

I flew out on Monday, seminars started on Tuesday, boss was pay for me to stay until Sunday. First thing I did on Tuesday afternoon, was check out the shows and see what sounded good, and get my tickets lined up. Priorities….

Woo hoo! Elton John! His show was in my hotel so I scooped myself up a decent ticket for Thursday night, and I was good to go. Figured I’d play Friday and Saturday by ear, nothing else sounded as good as Elton, though I might go back for seconds….

And it was a fantastic concert; so good that I planned to stop by the box office on Friday and see what else was available this weekend for a replay. But then life took an odd turn.

You see, Elton has these 2 new young good looking guys playing in his band, playing cellos, of all things. And do they ever play, and are they ever good looking. Too damn good-looking, if you know what I mean…..

Anyway, Friday was a workshop day, followed by the closing luncheon, so we were all done by 1. I’m free, all done, on my own!!! I decided to start with a few hours of lazy, lay out by the pool and just relax.

I'd been out there for about a half hour or so when a group of four people entered the pool area. It looked like 2 couples, girl/boy and boy/boy. One of the men in each couple looks familiar and I realized they were the cellists from Elton's band. Damn, I think to myself, such fine hunks and all taken. The tall intense elegant one was with a girl, and she seemed just as intense as he.

But the other cellist, the dark arrogant one, I couldn’t tell, he was with another guy, so I was thinking a couple, but something wasn't reading right, so maybe not? 

Suspicions confirmed when the apparently unattached cellist (the dark arrogant one) started doing the pool circuit, hitting on every bikini in sight. His "friend" I guess, not partner, was kicking back just watching what's going on, ordering a drink and being lazy, sort of like me. Enjoying the scenery as it were but not participating. 

About an hour or so passed; I'd been alternating between reading, watching the now entertaining and totally unsuccessful cellist as he struck out all around the pool, and watching the watcher. Every so often, the watcher would see me watching and he’d flash me a smile that made me blush all over. About this time, the elegant couple strolled over to him, said a few words, the tall cellist nodding his head at the other one as he said something and then they headed inside. 

It looked like our quiet watcher was keeping an eye on the other one so I thought maybe he's his security or his minder. He looks pretty muscular, nice body, he could be security....

OK, I'll admit, I was curious. He wasn’t trying to pick up girls, he had this Rock my World smile, and well, I’m an adventurous sort, sometimes, especially when the guy is this cute. I decided that I had to find out what the deal was. He looked like he'd be a fun playmate for a night or two, and if he's security, he had to come off shift eventually. 

I called over the waiter who served him and asked to send over another one of whatever he was drinking, on my tab. The waiter did his thing, and when he delivered the drink, I got a nod, and another smile, this one an absolute toe curler. So there I was, I'm thinking I can get away with going over and saying hello, assuming he even speaks English. Elton did say the cellists were from somewhere in Europe, so this guy could have been a local hire or European and traveling with them. 

When he looked around to check where his charge was, I got up and wandered over to his chaise. Oh yes, he looked quite fine close up, muscles in all the right places, and I do mean ALL the right places, if you get my drift. With my contribution, he was on his third drink; I didn't think security drank on the job, so wasn’t sure what the deal was, maybe I had it wrong?

Anyway, I got to the chaise next to his and he looked up and saw me and gave me this lethal smile, so I asked if I could join him. He smiled, nodded at the empty chair, and replied “sure, pull up a chair.” I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, American, so no worries about cultural confusion. I introduced myself. He replied “I’m Dusan. Thanks for the drink.” (Editorial note: since I’m writing this story after it happened, I’m doing things like spelling names correctly. It sounded like Dushan, but now I know it’s spelled Dusan).

Not being the shy retiring type, I barged ahead, "So, what’s the deal here? I recognize your friends; I saw them with Elton last night. But when you all came out to the pool, I thought the two of you might be a couple, but the way he’s been trolling the girls, I think maybe you’re his security or his minder?”

Dusan laughed, sputtering his drink. The cellist looked over, saw me, gave Dusan a thumbs up and went back to hunting.

“I'm their drummer?”

Their drummer? Now I'm confused, so I asked “I thought they are members of Elton's band, and you're definitely not Nigel or John.” He laughed “No we're a rock band, their gig with Elton is a side job.”

He saw the confusion on my face. "2CELLOS?" he offered and then laughed at my look “You've obviously never heard of us.”

I shook my head, looking a bit perplexed. This hotness is a drummer with a rock band? Well, damn, struck out again, well, maybe.

But I was curious and he hadn’t turned away, so “but you’re American and they're from someplace in Europe?” He flashed that smile again “No, actually, I’m from Pula, just like Stjepan” nodding at the cellist. Ok, now the obnoxious cellist has a name, Stjepan, and a rock band.

“Where's Pula?” I asked. I’m familiar with most major cities in Europe but I hadn’t heard of this one. He answered “It’s a small city on the Istrian coast of Croatia. 

“You don't sound it!” like I had any idea what someone from Croatia even sounded like – I just guessed he should sound European somehow. He totally sounded American. He smiled (again) as he answered “All the best jazz drummers are American and I studied with several of them. I've been speaking English my whole life. We start learning it in elementary school.” 

So far so good, we'd gotten a nice conversation going and he hadn't blown me off. I asked “What's the deal here? You and the couple that just left, the other cellist and I assume his girlfriend, seem to be keeping an eye on that one” gesturing at Stepan.

“Luka and I try to keep him out of trouble, as much as we can, especially around the girls. He doesn't always think with the brain in his head.” I’d heard the words, but what registered was that he’d just made a veiled sexual reference. 

Hmmmm. So, do I make casual chitchat, or do I pick up the reference? I couldn’t help myself, I went for it.

“What about you?” Dusan looked at me quizzically, and then with another laugh, asked what I meant.

“Well, Stjepan appears to be striking out across the board, but you're not even trying. So, are you gay, married, what’s the deal here??

“Nope, not gay, not married, just not as insecure. Everything works out the way it should with me.”

I don’t know about you, but at that point, I think I had just asked and I think he had said yes. So, being the brazen hussy that I am, and not the shy retiring type at all, I moved in for the close.

“Elton’s on stage tonight, I don't suppose you'd say yes if I asked you to join me for dinner, or do you keep Luka’s girlfriend company when they're working?”

And there was that amazing smile again. “I don't keep her company every night and yeah, dinner would be fun. It's nice to take a break every so often.”

Now I was at a loss for words. I don’t usually ask guys out so I didn’t exactly know how to do this.

“You probably spend more time here in Las Vegas than I do. Is there any place you'd like to check out? 

He flashed that freaking glorious smile again. He replied “Let’s meet in the main lobby at 730; we’ll figure it out then?”

OK, we've got a plan. I started to get up and collided with the cellist, excuse me, Stjepan, who was almost leering, but not quite. He said something to Dusan in what I could only assume was Croatian. Dusan said something with my name in it, Stjepan nodded, and Dusan translated “We’re gonna go work for a few hours” adding “I’ll see you at 730.”

I nodded mutely, a brief head dip at Stjepan and wandered back over to where I’d left my stuff earlier, watching as they left, talking quite animatedly.

I parked my ass on the chaise thinking I'd take a short nap and relax, but nope, apparently that was not going to happen. My mind was just going wild, imagining the fun that might be ahead, and mentally undressing him, piece by piece by piece. I gave up on the pool-side relaxation and headed back to my room. My first thought was cold shower, but with a couple of hours to kill and wanting to get some rest, I opted for a hot bath instead, and a little release courtesy of the handheld shower thingy. 

I got relaxed, managed 2 hours of nap and got up at 630 to get ready. Decided to wear my short short SHORT denim skirt, cute red thong underneath, and a medium dressy top; I figured I could get by anyplace he picked in this town, from a burger joint to a famous chef fancy place.

I got down to the lobby exactly on time. I didn’t want to seem too eager but didn’t want to be rude either and keep the man waiting. Apparently he thought the same way or he’s just an on-time person, he strolled into the lobby from the other side just as I got there. And he was dressed in the hot guy version of my outfit; we were so on the same wavelength. Here I am, hoping that holds through for good things later on... He saw me; we headed towards each other across the lobby floor. "Right on time" was the first thing he said and I laughed "Both of us."

He asked "where to?" I replied “You spend more time here than I do. Do you have someplace you like, or maybe someplace you’d like to check out?”

“I know just the place. The guys found an Italian restaurant they say is just like home, I haven’t been there yet to check it out. And it’s not far.” He laughed at the perplexed look on my face as I asked "like home? But didn't you say…?" my words trail off in confusion. ”Stjepan and I are from a region of Croatia called Istria, which was a part of Italy for many years, so the food, especially along the coast where we’re both from, is very Italian.

Italian food it is. He glanced down at my feet, gestured at my shoes and asked “You good for a walk? We can get a taxi, but the weather is nice. It’s only about a 15 minute walk and I could use the stretch.” I nodded and we headed out into the gorgeous Las Vegas evening that was becoming better and better every minute.

He strode out confidently. I commented “You seem to know where you’re going, to a place you've never been?” He answered “It's about 5 minutes past a club I sometime hang out at. I actually found this place, but the guys checked it out when I wasn't here.”  
We got there, he put his hand on my back to usher me through the door and I tingled all over, with an audible shiver. He felt my response to his touch, looked confused for a second and then we were inside the restaurant. “Hey Dule” someone called out from across the room. “You done good; you got good taste in food” then saw me “Sorry man, didn’t know you had a date. Wooohooo, and in the ladies… This is a great place your buds found. Thanks for the tip. Come by later and play a set, why dontcha?”

Dusan smiled and replied casually “We'll see” as the hostess came over to seat us.

Three hours and 2 bottles of wine later, we’re ready to go. The flirting had been hot and heavy and all kinds of fun. Or server brought our bill and we both reached for it, “My treat” I said “I invited you.” "But I ordered the wine” he countered. I offered “If I let you get this, will you let me take you out for dessert?” Not an ounce of subtlety in that, was there? Well, I wasn’t going to let this evening end any earlier than it had to. I was having way too amazing a time with this man and the places my mind was going to needed to be visited for real before it ended.

He smiled “And I know just the place.” Well, that went smoothly.

We headed out and a few minutes later arrived at what appeared to be a club with a very very very long line. I thought we’d never get in, but he took my hand, and headed to the front of the line. The bouncer saw him, smiled "hey Dusan, the guys said you might be stopping by, and with a lady friend, I see. They've got a table for you up front.” Dusan smiled, we slipped in the door, he’s still holding my hand as we headed to the edge of the dance floor, and he plucked the reserved sign off a 2top and pulled out a chair for me. He was obviously comfortable here and I’m left wondering how often he’s done this. He pulled the other chair around, and sat down right next to me, draping his arm over the back of my chair. A server came over “Hey Dule, your usual? He nodded and turned to me. “I'm having a beer but the bartenders here are great at everything. Just tell them what you like. They’ll even invent something for you. I turned to the server "Are they really that good? She nodded and I explained what I wanted. 

I turned to him “Ok Dule? Some are calling you Dusan and others Dule, what’s the deal?”

“Dusan is my given name, but Dule is sort of a nickname. I answer to both, pretty much interchangeably.”

The band was good, actually better than good. With one hand, he was drumming on the table top. The other, the one that was draped on my chair, was now on my back and he was drumming on me with it. We were almost cuddling, definitely sitting closer, so I decided to see what I could encourage. I dropped my right hand under the table top and rested it on his thigh, trying not to reach higher and make a spectacle of both of us. He snuggled closer. The set came to an end and I excused myself to the ladies room. When I got back to our table, he mumbled “Me, too” and headed in the direction of the mens room.

And didn’t come back. The band came back in from their break and no Dusan. Then I heard this huge roar from the crowd as the lead singer announced “We have a very special guest sitting in for this next round, internationally known award winning drummer and member of the rock cello band 2CELLOS, Dusan Kranjc.” The audience went wild, stomping and cheering. Oh my, what have I gotten myself into? He’s obviously a serious "somebody" international award winner? They obviously know him well and he is apparently a big deal…. I looked at him settling in at the drum kit and making some adjustments and he flashed me that adorable smile and mouths something that looks like "surprise."

Oh my, he was showing off for me. He had so just stepped up the game. I saw him visibly shift into professional mode as the band began to play. OMG, he was good, he was hot, the audience was cheering him on, and he was watching ME watching him. Couples started filling up the dance floor, I’d been drinking all evening and was a bit ‘relaxed,’ so I threw caution to the wind, walked up to the front of the dance floor, as close to him as I could get and started dancing for him, just for him. The lead singer saw me and moved out of the way to give us a completely unblocked view of one another. Some idiot came up and tries to join me, I told him to get lost, I’ve got a dance partner. Too soon, the set came to an end. Wild cheering erupted, the crowd cheering “Dule, Dule, Dule” the band leader shushing them with “Sending him back to his lovely lady” and said to him “It’s about time you had a date.” 

He came down from the stage and before I knew it, had his arms around me and we came together in a kiss so hot I thought I’d explode just standing there. 

“Stay or go?” he asked quietly in my ear. “Oh definitely go, yes please oh yes, please.” I was practically tongue-tied, couldn’t think straight, just wanted to feel his arms back around me and his mouth on mine and that very nice body so much closer without any clothing in the way.

I turned and flagged down our server for our bill, she came over smiling and said "On the house. Musicians drink free and we’ve been waiting for Dusan to bring a lady friend in absolutely forever. Was the drink good, by the way? You two look good together.” She smiled and walked off. I looked at him, he shrugged and his lips are on mine as I started to question. I know better than to argue, I dropped a $20 on the table, I’m sure she works for tips, and we headed out, questions swimming in my head. Waiting forever for him to bring in a date? He seemed so sure of himself, I was sure he’d done this often enough…

It was 2am but the strip was as lively as at 12 noon. We headed back to the hotel, Dusans arm around me the whole time, but instead of heading to the main entrance, he steered me around to the side. “Back door” he said “Staff entrance avoids the 24/7 mob on the casino floor. I sometimes stay late playing at the club and this is easier.”

Then we're inside the building and suddenly he had me up against the wall, his mouth on mine. I could feel him, throbbing and hard against me and I’m trying to wrap myself around him and trying not to tear off his clothes yet. “Your room or mine?” he mumbled into my ear, as he nibbled on my neck, one hand under my shirt, rubbing on the bare skin of my back. “Yours” I mumbled breathlessly. If I was going to wake up alone in the morning, it would be my decision to have left. 

We grabbed the service elevator and went all the way to the top, or close. I was surprised; these are pricier rooms up here. Internationally acclaimed drummer, and then some, apparently. He sensed my surprise and shrugged “The band gets a good deal on my room because they're here with Elton and I'm here to work with them.”

I don’t remember getting out of the elevator or walking to the room, but then there we were. Clothing flying everywhere, we're on the bed, there’s a condom and then he was buried so deep inside of me and I'm climbing. He had this amazing control as he moved inside of me, slow patient deep thrusts and then faster, harder and and. ...

It felt like hours later when we started breathing again.

We were still connected and he was hard again, this time his movements slower and steadier, and we were touching each other everywhere, his mouth on my nipples, my neck (you know the spot) and I had this urge to vampire him, to sink my teeth into him and drag him into me even more, if such a thing was even possible. Moving together in a rhythm of passion that our bodies were controlling, we climbed higher…

I don’t know about him, but my mind was gone, this was all nerve endings and hormones and suddenly we hit this one peak and then anohoooooooth aaaaooooooooo and 

Oh my fucking god, oh, my, wow, oh my, all I could think of was that he was going to have to pry me out of this room to get me to leave; I was going to stay in this bed and all over this man as long as I could. I’m no virgin, but this was not like anything I’d ever experienced. 

Then the cold reality of it: I had to back off and tell myself: Wait, what am I saying, get ahold of yourself girl, this is a one night stand. Do not be an idiot. Yes, one night. One glorious night. Behave, enjoy but don’t get stupid. The guy has a life and you are not part of it, stop it.

He sensed my withdrawal and put his hands on both sides of my face and held me just so for one of his breathtaking kisses; he looked into my eyes and locked my gaze to his and asked “Are you ok?”

I took a deep breath and replied “I’m fine, you have no idea how good this is, my imagination is just running away a little in directions it shouldn't.”

He smiled “Who says it shouldn’t go there? 

Oh my fucking god, what is he saying, what is he saying??

Very quietly, almost a whisper, I asked “What do you mean?” and was the recipient of another of his unbelievably stunning smiles.

God, he knew how to distract, he was hard again, still inside me, moving, thrusting steadily, finding all those spots that most guys are clueless about. As he brought us both up to unbelievable.... I mumbled something between trying to breathe about international superstar drummer…

And then neither of us was saying much of anything for awhile. 

I guess we must have fallen asleep because I woke up alone. I didn’t know what time it was, but he wasn’t there, so I’d obviously outstayed my welcome. Damn. 

I crawled out of bed and started trying to find my stuff and suddenly he was back. “Don’t go. I don’t want you to go.”

I looked at him mutely. Apparently, the bathroom called, and the relief I feel had it calling me. 

“Ok” I mumbled “but...” gesturing in the direction of the bathoom. He smiled. I left my clothing in a pile on the floor.

When I returned, he was still standing in the same spot, although he’d taken the time to collect up his stuff and mine and tossed it into a jumbled pile on a chair.

He walked towards me, wrapped his arms around me, kissed me and said, very quietly "I really don’t want you to go"

OMG, I thought I would faint. He sat me on the bed and sat down next to me. “Listen” he said “I’m not going to lie here. I’ve got someone at home, we’ve been together a long while, I don’t know if it’s going to last or if we can hold it together with me away most of the year. But you and I, we've hit it off in a way I didn’t expect.” He’s blushing now “Well, really, really well. Not just this” gesturing at the bed. “I like you and I’d like to get to know you better. It’s lonely traveling as much as I do, and I’m not like Stjepan, I’m not interested in a different girl every night. I don’t do this. You heard them at the club last night. Anyway, I guess what I’m saying is that I’d like to see you again and I don’t want you to leave yet, if you don't have to. Can you please stay?” 

I looked at him “Yes, I can, yes I will, yes.”

But I was a little bothered by one thing. I got up and walked around the bed to the drawer where he had the box of condoms, grabbed one, and held it up with a questioning look. He had the decency to blush. “Stjepan dropped them off after rehearsal. He was hoping I might need them. He buys them by the caseload and knew I wouldn’t have any. Sometimes, he can be a really good friend, although he can be an ass the rest of the time.”

I smiled, the relief probably embarrassingly evident on my face, walked back around to the foot of the bed still holding the condom I pulled from the drawer. I gestured to the top of the bed and said "My turn." He understood immediately and lay back, a big grin on his face. I straddled him, playing with my nipples and rubbing on him like a she cat in heat. He responded by stiffening impressively. I encased him in the condom and then I encased him in me. Then, well, you know how girl on top action goes, right? Oh yeah, even better than that…..

Sometime later…. I draped my sweaty limp-as-a-wet-dishrag body on his as he wrapped his arms around me. Very very gently, he rolled us onto our sides, still connected, and we curled up together in each other’s arms.

We must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I knew was that there was bright sunlight streaming into the room and something wonderful going on between my legs. What a way to wake up. Apparently I was breakfast……

And lunch and dinner and breakfast again, with many variations of other games in between, before I had to catch my flight on Sunday….. 

I didn’t make it to another Elton performance although he offered to take me, and the only reason I know we had food was that there were room service things in the room….. We did take one break though; he had a work session on Saturday afternoon, so I got to hear them all practice and work on their music and I became a fan of 2CELLOS that day, not just of Dusan, although I will always and forever be his fan first….

Epilogue:  
I don’t get to see him as often as I’d like, and I don’t go to any of their European concerts because he’s with her and I’m not going to do anything ever to mess with his happiness. I hope it works out for them, but I do love that I get to see him every few months, usually for a week or two at a time, and that we’ve gone to some pretty interesting and different places around the world. I use up all my paid vacation time these days, and a little unpaid as well and love every minute of it. Do I want more? I don’t know. This works for us. More would mean giving up my life and my friends….. Although he is probably my best friend now, and I know that in some way, we will always be there for one another, wherever our lives lead.


End file.
